The Alphabet is Something a Realist Can Always Count On
by Joe-John the Black Blonde
Summary: A series of romantic-type stories with a range of couples from A to Z. Can get really cute and fluffy, to really cold and dark. It all depends on the pairing! / Warning: Will contain Yaoi/Shonen-Ai ; Rated T unless stated otherwise ; Crack-shippings included ; Short chapters
1. A is for Angels

_A is for Angels.  
__(They're not as pure as they want you to believe they are.)_

Pairing: Michael x Kevin  
Summary: He is evil. I know he is evil. His heart is dark and his mind is wicked. But that alone is somehow not enough to drive me away.

* * *

_Crack!_

"Disgusting. You are unfit to roam the Heavens." Michael's bare foot dug into Kevin's back, burying itself painfully underneath his shoulder blade. His insanely strong toes threatened to pull the bone from it's place on Kevin's back.

"Forgive me..." Kevin's soft voice floated to the Chief of Angel's ears, a pitiful, pleading tone. He was sent to annihilate the Elector, but...he saw no one lying in that bed but his Bocchan. He couldn't do it. He couldn't kill that boy he had raised his entire life.

"Forgive you? Oh it's not that simple, Uriel. You see, even if you are the angel of Repentance and Cruelty, it does not exempt you from being severely punished. Now...how should I go about it?" He squatted down on poor Kevin's back, balancing on the balls of his feet. "Should I rip off this final wing and send you down to Hell with those other disgusting Fallen Angels and Demons? Or...perhaps...you'd prefer another form of punishment...?"

Kevin dared not struggle under the pain in his upper back. If he was to be punished, then so be it. He hadn't expected anything less from the archangel anyhow. He tilted his head to look back at him, a sad expression.

"Please...do anything you want...just... don't rip off my wing..." No...he didn't want to be cast down to Hell. He had no desire to be around the beasts that tainted his Bocchan's life with their barbarous politics. What horrific creatures Demons were...

Much to Kevin's silent gratitude, Michael stepped elegantly off his back onto the cool, marble floor, walking around to his face. He knelt down in front of him, holding his face in his hands.

"My, Uriel...aren't you just the cutest little thing...I could eat. You. Up." The white-haired Angel laughed, leaning in uncomfortably close. "How about it, _Father_? How about I take that cute innocence from you? Make you impure like the dirty little swine you are? Yes...I'm sure scum like you would love that..."

He brought his lips to Kevin's, so soft, so pure... Kevin was quick to melt into the seduction of the cruel archangel, their lips moving in perfect harmony. Like music... Michael wasn't hesitant to dominate, and forced his tongue inside of his underling's moist cavern, exploring and rubbing against every inch of the inside of his mouth, his teeth, his tongue. It was like he was trying to cleanse his insides with that holy tongue of his... No...more like he was trying to desecrate Kevin. Demean him.

But - _God _- he couldn't help the small moan that slipped from the back of his throat.

Content with the impure sound that he had elicited from Kevin, he pulled back, a wicked grin on his face. His hand carelessly stroked the lightly flushed face before allowing it to slam down hard on the floor as he stood.

"You're disgusting. Impure. How dare you feel so strongly for another man?" He shoved his foot hard in Kevin's face, sending his head snapping up and crashing back down. The dark-haired looked up at him, a trickle of blood sliding down from his left nostril.

"But-"

"Are you questioning me, Uriel? Or shall I remove the only thing linking you to this grand Heaven?" Kevin looked away, pink-faced.

"No..."

He'd have to be content with these one-sided feelings. He'd have to be content with being a tainted Angel. But if it means to be allowed the punishment of another man's lips - namely Michale's - on his, then it's worth it. Does that make him dirty?

Yes. Perhaps it does.

* * *

**And thus concludes letter A~! Yes, it is incredibly short, but I do plan on doing 25 more of these little drabbles. Reviews are always appreciated, m'dears~!**


	2. B is for Beauty

_B is for Beauty.  
__(Why can't we live with the fact that we're both beautiful? Because I look better. That's why.)_

Pairing: Sytry x Gilles  
Summary: Although I'm obviously more beautiful than you, I guess you can get away with being the prettiest today. Just this once.

* * *

"Ha! Not with _that _tacky outfit!"

"Are you kidding me? Who are you to judge with that stupid giant curl on the side of your head?"

"Hey, is your stomach poking out? All those sweets obviously aren't going anywhere productive."

"_Excuse me?!_"

"You heard me."

Gilles and Sytry glared at each other with the fires of Hell burning in their eyes. They had run into each other in the market place, the feminine looking men having more than a few words to say about each other's outfit. A crowd had formed around them, fan boys and girls ogling at them. It didn't take them long to use that to their advantage.

"My~ Look at all the fans I have!" Sytry taunted with a laugh. Gilles scoffed.

"All the fan's _you _have? Don't make me laugh! They obviously came here for me."

"Maybe to laugh at your crooked ass nose."

"My nose is _not _crooked, you ex-Angel scum!"

"Ha! At least I'm not some disgusting, unwanted Nephilim!"

"Unwanted, huh? You're forgetting that your uncle likes me better than you." Sytry stiffened, and a chorus of 'oo' rang through the crowd. Gilles flipped his lavender-blue hair with a haughty laugh.

"Is that why he chose _me _as candidate for substitute king? Because he likes _you _better? You're just some ignorant Nephilim who likes to poke his overly-long nose into other people's affairs." More 'oo' sounds elicited from the crowd. Gilles took a step forward, teeth grit in annoyance, grabbing Sytry by his stupid-looking bow tie and bring them face to face. Sytry continued to munch on sweets nonetheless.

"Listen to me you little brat. Just because you're a little clever and a little cute doesn't mean-"

"You think I'm cute? I'm flattered, Gilles." The taller male's face flushed lightly.

"I...I didn't say that!"

"You did. You admitted that I was cute."

"I didn't! Sure you have those pretty big blue eyes and a baby face and a delicate, curvy body-"

"Checking me out, Gilles~?" Sytry's grin grew larger by the second. Check and mate. He started to laugh lightly.

"I...I..." Gilles just wanted to wipe that stupid smile off his smug face. He sucked his teeth in annoyance, crashing his lips against the small blue-haired male. That shut him up all right. What Gilles didn't expect was for him to respond. Sytry practically melted into the kiss, his shock fading away to comfort. He wrapped his arms around his neck.

The crowd let out a long 'oo', accompanied by several wolf whistles. Gilles pulled away, frowning down at the red-faced and dazed Sytry.

"I suppose you can be the prettiest. Just this once."

Sytry wasn't complaining.

* * *

**Eh...I don't like this one too too much. I mean, I love the pairing, but they're hard t'write for...**


	3. C is for Cold

_C is for Cold.  
_

_(It's fine. I don't mind being left out.)_

Pairing: Onesided William x Isaac

Summary: Does Isaac finally get noticed by William? No...it seems he doesn't.

* * *

"William~! William, look at this!" Isaac's bright cheery face beamed the sun at William as he shoved a book in his face. The prefect blinked, unamused as he read the title.

"Mysteries Unsolved: Secrets Underneath the Pentagram... Honestly, Isaac I don't have time for your occult little theories. How many times do I have to tell you?" The small boy frowned, flipping through the pages.

"I...I had just thought...this could help you...considering your association with demons and being the Elector and all-"

"No." William said firmly, turning his back. "I am not the Elector. This whole thing will blow over soon." And just on cue, Dantalion rushes into the hallway where they stood, snatching William by his arm and running off again, Sytry not far behind. William didn't utter a single farewell or apology to his friend.

Isaac stared after them sadly, hugging his book to his chest. No one asked if he wanted to tag along. No one asked him for advice, even though he new just as much information about demons and Hell as any other person who curiously read every article and book they had to offer in the library about the Underworld.

He felt a breeze whoosh in from an open window, and he shivered. It was as cold outside as he felt inside. It was lonely with William running to and fro...battling off demons who want to kill him or beg him to elect them or something.

He was jealous, honestly. These strangers came out of nowhere, pledging their undying loyalty to William, and risking their lives for him and whatnot. And he follows them everywhere. Whenever they need him. Although he argues with them a lot, and protests each request they make, Isaac could tell he felt something for them too, those demons. He wanted to be one of those people. He wanted William to look at him and roll his eyes, then turn his back as if no one knows he's smiling.

He loved him. He really did. And William just never noticed.

Isaac felt himself tearing up as he walked slowly back to his room, lying down in his bed and hugging his pillow. He stared at the door, imagining a world where William would barge in, admit his wrong doings and confess his love to Isaac.

But that'd never happen would it? Not in this lifetime.

He huddled under his blanket, but Isaac still felt cold.

* * *

**Ah, sorry this is such a delayed updat Serious case of laziness.**


End file.
